clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 5
The fifth season of Clearwater premiered on January 3, 2016 on the Degrassi Wiki. The new season was announced on August 1, 2015 and brainstorming for the new season took place in the later months of that year. It was originally to be comprised of 40 episodes and 2 blocks. The season followed the first half of the 2014-2015 school year and featured 24 regular characters, with all characters from the previous block returning in some capacity and two recurring characters being bumped to regular status. On August 12, the original order of 40 episodes was increased to 45. The first block of episodes titled Clearwater: TRAPPED will consist of 20 episodes including a Christmas special and will follow the theme of the characters being in situations they cannot get out of. A major change in promotion this season shows the usual beach backdrop gone and replaced with a dark forest. This represents how the characters will be completely changed from the original season and in darker and more serious situations than ever. On January 18, the decision was made to split the season in half, instead of one very large season, two smaller seasons. This decision makes the episode total of Season 5 down to 21 with the following season having 24. Topics included in this season include leaving for college, cancer, major injury, living in a dorm, domestic violence, unfair dress codes, reunion with a parent, underage drinking, family secrets, statutory rape, alcoholism, mental illness, leaving for the army, slut-shaming, incessant lying, parents disapproving of a relationship, and drunk driving. Main Cast Graduates AnnaSophia Robb '''as Jamie Stellar (14/21) '''Taylor Momsen '''as Julia Abbott (9/21) '''Avan Jogia '''as Liam Fithe (7/21) Seniors (Class of 2015) '''Chord Overstreet '''as Dex Smith (16/21) Juniors (Class of 2016) '''Bella Thorne '''as Danielle Hooper (21/21) '''Ross Lynch '''as Eric Stem (19/21) '''Kenton Duty '''as Scott Taylor (19/21) '''Naomi Scott '''as Alicia Borden (17/21) '''Abigail Breslin '''as Sophie Clark (17/21) '''Emma Roberts as Lana Davis (15/21) Kathryn Prescott '''as Peyton Valentine (15/21) '''Keke Palmer '''as Brittany Brith (13/21) '''Katelyn Tarver '''as Angel O'Brian (13/21) '''Dakota Fanning '''as Moon Stellar (13/21) '''Mitch Hewer '''as Keith Rossen (12/21) '''Elizabeth Gillies '''as Olivia Jerl (10/21) '''Ariana Grande '''as Eliza Bell (8/21) Sophomores (Class of 2017) '''Miranda Cosgrove as Adrianna Jupe (15/21) Ryan Newman '''as Candace Jones (15/21) '''Dove Cameron as Wendy McGee (15/21) Adam Irigoyen 'as Ethan Webber (14/21) '''Trevor Jackson as Tripp Nathanson '(13/21) 'Peyton Meyer as 'Matthew Malloy (12/21) '''Kendall Schmidt '''as Micah Quick (11/21) Recurring Cast Graduates '''David Henrie '''as Jeremy Litten (7/21) '''Tony Oller as Danny Bell (6/21) Leighton Meester as Carly Vasquez (5/21) Austin Butler as Isaac Mantis (3/21) Seniors Roshon Fegan as Brendan Collinger (10/21) Victoria Justice as Kat Whinnes (10/21) Drake Bell as Blake Sommer (6/21) Sasha Pieterse as Lindsay Miller (6/21) Juniors Asa Butterfield as Brad Craymer (11/21) Jennette McCurdy as Chloe Kaven (10/21) Miley Cyrus as Leah Gerard (9/21) Dylan Sprouse as Wyatt Zuckerman (8/21) Cameron Monaghan 'as [[Adam Iocco|'Adam Iocco]] (3/21) Jeanine Mason as Felicity Evans (3/21) Zendaya Coleman as Harley Wahlstrom (3/21) Sophomores Alyson Stoner '''as Siobhan Spicer (9/21) '''Emma Kenney as Nicole Hoffman (5/21) Lucas Till as [[Chase Davenport|'Chase Davenport']] (7/21) Ariel Winter as Breean Zuckerman (2/21) Adults Ashton Kutcher as Carl Stein (7/21) David Arquette as Steve Hanson (6/21) Nico Tortorella 'as [[Maverick Zephite|'Maverick Zephite]] (3/21) Logan Lerman as Zak Ule (3/21) Rose Abdoo as Aimee Lib' '(3/21) Lisa Kudrow as Melanie Dayton (2/21) David Escobar as Carson Pendar (2/21) Ed Westwick as Justin Stem (2/21) Parents Kristen Chenoweth as Mary-Beth Hooper (6/21) Lori Laughlin as Kate Stellar (5/21) Andrew Lincoln as Todd Stellar (5/21) Liev Schreiber as [[Patrick Webber|'Patrick Webber']] (5/21) Cameron Diaz as Stephanie Bell (5/21) Ryan Eggold as Seth Bell (5/21) Dylan McDermott as Gregory Hooper (4/21) Patricia Heaten as Diane O'Brian' '(4/21) Angela Bassett as Patty Brith' '(3/21) Sarah Paulson as Kaye Davis' '(3/21) Laura Leighton as Sandra Rossen (3/21) Bryce Johnson as Xavier Rossen (3/21) Famke Janssen '''as Jocelyn Jones (3/21) '''Nikki DeLoach as Jenna Stem (2/21) Mike Faiola as Trevor Stem (2/21) Steve Howey as [[David Clark|'David Clark']] (2/21) Cynthia Watros as Elaine Clark (2/21) Paige Turco as Annie Jacobs (2/21) Neve Campbell as Nina Borden (2/21) Kristen Bell as Karen Jerl (2/21) Sam Robards as Gregory Smith (2/21) Melanie Lynskey as Yvette Smith (2/21) Emily Blunt as Trish McGee (1/21) Alexis Deninoff as Thad McGee (1/21) Joan Cusack as Kelly Quick' '(1/21) Rob Estes as Damian Daniels (1/21) Jim Abele 'as William Malloy (1/21) '''Holly Marie Combs '''as [[Janet Malloy|'Janet Malloy]] (1/21) Dave Coulier as Neil Jerl (1/21) '''Alexis Georgoulis '''as Yanni Jones (1/21) Trivia * The timeline of this season spans from August 2014-January 1, 2015. * This season is tied with Season 1 as having the least amount of episodes. * This is the only season to not be separated into blocks. * First season to have the number of episodes change from its original plan. * First season to be split into 2 separate seasons. * Danielle Hooper is the only character to appear in every episode. ** This is the second time Danielle has done this, the first was Season 4. * This season is tied with Season 3 for most regular characters to appear in less than half of the episodes. ** Julia, Liam, Olivia, Eliza, and Micah all appear in less than half of the season's episodes. ** This marks the second time Olivia has done this, the first being Season 3. * Liam appears in the least amount of episodes with 7. * The only regular who does not return as a regular in Season 6 is Liam. * 18 out of the 24 regulars had a main plot. ** Eliza and Angel had the most with 2. ** Liam, Wendy, Tripp, Eric, Moon, and Olivia had none. * Ethan Webber, Jamie Stellar, and Keith Rossen all tie for the most amount of plots with 4. * Adrianna Jupe has the least amount of plots with 1. * This season features the final appearances of Zak Ule and Justin Stem. Episode List Intro Category:Seasons Category:Season 5